The Daughters of Ipswich
by Randichele
Summary: AU. They were finally going home. But what if everyone kept a secret from one person? Would the betrayal be to much?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I was reading a couple of fics and I got some ideas. This takes place after the Covenant and during New Moon before Bella and Jake started hanging out and post Destiny for Roswell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, Covenant or Roswell they belong to their rightful owners and I just own my ideas and characters.**

**Chapter 1 **

I can't believe he left me in the middle of the damn forrest. I mean does he not care that I could've been hurt? It didn't matter anymore, I was walking around doing nothing in my own world when I was startled out of it hearing Rude Boy by Rhianna coming from my phone.

"What is it now Garwin?" I asked.

"Where is the love Baby Girl? Any way, why did me, Tyler, Pouge and Golden Boy get a call from your dad saying that you were depressed?" Reid asked. Dammit, if he called them he called the others. Shit, I could actually feel the lecture I was sure to get.

"I'm not depressed, just missing everyone. I mean, Angela is here but she has other friends too. I just didn't want to bother anyone else." I said honestly. And I didn't, no matter what was going on in my life I never wanted to be a burden to anyone else, hence why I hate getting presents or money from people.

"Shit, that doesn't mean you can't call us. We all agreed when you four moved away to at least call when we were in a mood or something. Now that that's done, the fun stuff. You and Angel Face are coming back to Ipswich." He said and I stopped walking in shock.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that and explain your answer please?" I asked slowly and making my way down the street to my house.

"You and Angela are moving back to Ipswich, and so are Liz and Maria. You're coming back because the parentals all agreed." Reid said slowly making me roll my eyes as I walked through the front door.

"And nobody asked me or Ang? What about Lizzie and Ria? And where is Corrie on all of this?" I asked getting a bottle of water and fruit out of the fridge. Sitting down at the tabel I waited for Reid to reply.

"Well, Ang, Lizzie and Ria all agreed to it as well and no one's seen or heard from Corrie in like a month Belly." Reid said using the nickname he had given me when he couldn't pronounce it when he was two and I was a couple months old.

"Nice to know that I'm out of the loop. And what the hell are you talking about? Corrie called me last night." I said replaying the conversation in my head.

_Flashback_

_"Corrie, you and I both know that there isn't a fifth bloodline." I said into the phone._

_"Yes there is Bee, and I know because I can feel it." Corrie insisted. _

_"Well, if you can feel the connection then why didn't your mom or grandma feel it? Or any of your other ansetors?" I sighed._

_"I don't know but I'm going to find out. Well, I better go Bee, talk to you later." Corrie said._

_"Bye Cor." I said and hung up._

_End of Flashback_

"Belly? Bella!" Reid shouted making me jump and almost drop my phone.

"What? Sorry I spaced." I said blushing.

"Its cool, so what did you guys talk about?" He asked.

"How she felt that there was a fifth bloodline. The Putnam bloodline to be exact." I said.

"Bella, there was a fifth son, his name was Chase. He tried to kill Claeb and long story short Claeb kicked his ass. We don't know if he's dead or not and if Corrie went to look for him then she might be in trouble." Reid said.

"Not only did you guys know that there was a fifth son but you didn't tell us?" I asked lowly getting a little pissed that they had lied to us.

"Shit you're going to kill us all. Bella, everyone knew about Chase but you." Reid said.

"Why is that exactly?" I asked my eyes flaming then going pitch black.

"We didn't want you to worry or do something stupid, well the others didn't. I on the other hand wanted to tell you but Caleb pulled rank on me." Reid said quickly.

"Are you with Caleb now Reid?" I asked eyes still black. Charlie choose that moment to walk into the kitchen and saw me. He didn't look scared or upset, more happy that I was actually showing some kind of emotion even if it was anger.

"Yeah, why?" He asked cautiosly. After grabbing a beer, dad kissed me on the top of the head and went to go watch some sport that was on tonight.

"Give him the hone and do not even _**think**_ of trying to warn him Reid Alexander Garwin." I said through gritted teeth walking hurriedly upstairs and into my room closing the door. I heard him sigh and someone, most likely Caleb, talking.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

"Hey Cale,how are you? Meet any sons of Putnam lately." I spat.

"Bella? Who told you?" Caleb asked sounding shocked.

"Reid, and apperently I was the only one _**not**_ told about it!" I barked into the phone.

"Shit, Bella Bee we didn't mean to leave you out we just ddn't want you to get hurt." Caleb try to pacify only to make me start picking up random objects and make them start flying around my room.

"Bull shit Caleb William Danvers! You pulled rank, fucking rank on Reid to make sure I didn't know! And don't even think about doing anything to him because he only told me when I told him Corrie thought that there was a fifth son." I yelled.

"Bella you need to calm down. I'm sorry but it wasn't just my desicion, everyone voted on it. I'll see you in two days." Caleb said monotonely before hanging up the phone.

I looked at my phone before I put it in my pocket and grabbed my jacket going downstairs. Making sure I had my keys I told Charlie I was going to Angela's and he looked a little worried. Heading outside I stopped in fornt of my car door and took a few deep breaths and got in. Driving as fast as my car would go, I made my way to Angela's trying to keep calm. Caleb had never talked to me like that, the others sure but not me.

After a few minutes I pulled up to the curb outside of Angela's seeing that she was already outside waiting for me. Dad or Caleb must have called her and told her what happened.

"So when exactly was I going to be let in on this little secret?" I asked getting out of the truck and making my way around it and crossed my arms under my chest. I didn't want to be anywhere near my friends except Reid at this point.

"I don't know, probably never." Angela answered staying on her aunt and uncles porch when she saw my eyes flash.

"Well I hope it was worth it. How am I supposed to trust any of you after this? What if Chase had come after me? I'm the youngest out of everyone which means that I'm also the weakest. He could have come after me and hurt or killed me. What would you have done then?" I asked pissed.

"You mean the way you didn't tell anyone you were dating a Cold One?" Avoice asked from the door. I turned and saw that it was Liz who had said it but every single one of them was standing there.

"I didn't tell any of you becase they were't regular Cold Ones, they fed off of animals." I said.

"That doesn't make it any better Bella! They could have killed you!" Liz said getting mad.

"Well I guess that wont happen since he dumped me saying that I was just a toy and distraction. That I was a weak human who couldn't defend herself. You all should meet and discuss that topic Elizabeth." I said yanking my truck door open and started driving.

After driving around for a few hours I went home. Not wanting him to worry any more than he already was I had called my dad and told him I was going to hang out with some other friends. Getting out and walking to the door I saw Angela's and another car sitting in the street. Sighing, I walked in and called hello to my dad and went upstaris. Shutting my door and locking it I got ready for bed.

Laying in bed I looked up at the ceiling and started to wonder when my life had turned into some teenage soap opera. Rolling over I looked out of the window. Hearing the lock move and the door open I layed there not doig anything.

"Bella, we know you're up and we want to talk. I'm sorry that Edward said that but it was probably for the best. And we were only trying to portect you." Liz said. That pissed me off, sitting up I used to turn the light on. Seeing that they were all there made me even madder.

"I don't care what any of you have to say. Even if you were just trying to protect me, you still should have told me that I could be in danger. So excuse me if I don't feel like talking to any of you except Reid. And another thing, pulling rank? That's fucking stupid and unsafe. You could have killed him doing that shit. So don't come in here and expect me to apologize for felling hurt when I have the right to be." I said.

"That's exactly why no one told you, you react this badly." Caleb said and I lost it. Using everything I had I threw each and everyone out hard, except for Reid and closed my door.

I was still pissed and started moving things around, the door opened again and I saw that it was Charlie. He looked at me guiltly and I knew that he knew. But he still would have told me. Unless.

"Dad, did mom put a spell on you to not tell me." I asked placing everything down carefully.

"I can't tell you Bells." Charlie said.

"Isabella Marie Swan you had better get your ass down here now!" My mom yelled from dowstairs. My eyes flashed and dad moved out of the way. Making my way down I saw that everyone but Reid and my mother was on the far side of the room.

"Yes mother?" I asked making Reid's eyes widen and my mother's narrow.

"Don't take that tone with me. Why did you use against your brothers and sisters?" Mom asked.

"Maybe because they didn't tell me that some physco was running around trying to take power. And I don't care what you say about it because you used on dad." I said glaring at her.

"They made a decision deal with it, and I only did that so that you could be safe." Mom said. That made me mad and I exploded.

"Deal with it! Are you kidding me? What if he had come here anyways? What if he attacked me and I couldn't do anything? And as far a you trying to keep me safe, you can't even take care of me let alone yourself! I was always the adult in that relationship until I moved to Forks so don't try to change it no Renee." I shouted. It got quiet and the only thing you could here was my ragged breath.

I was suddenly thrown back into the hallway wall, getting up I saw the my mother's eyes had changed. Changing my own I threw her back but harder. She landed next to Tyler and his parents. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned my head and saw it was dad and let my eyes turn back. I was about to go back upstairs when Charlie was flung away and through the wall into the kitchen. I turned around and saw that Renee was standing there. I let my eyes turn black again and hit my mom with something hard, energy. She started screaming but I didn't stop, I couldn't. She had just hurt my dad, there was no way he hadn't broken anything.

Everyone started to yell and try to get me to stop but I wasn't going to. I wanted her to hurt as much as she hurt Charlie. After a while I stopped and went to Charlie to see if he was ok. Someone walked in and I saw that it was Angela's mom. I let her in knowing that Charlie wouldn't be able to go to the hospital. How was he supposed to explain that his ex-wife threw him through a wall. He couldn't. After a few minutes he woke up and looked at me. Helping him up I made dure he could walk before going back up stairs and to bed.

Laying there I heard someone yelling. It sounded alot like Reid. Smiling I turned over and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**So, what's you think? Reviews are welcome.**

**Randi :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I wanted to say thank you to RynNightShade, hlwareham, and kylynnjen for following and Emmetts-Embers01 and lyssmcgarth for favoriting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Covenant or Roswell just my ideas.**

**Chapter 2**

"I told all of you that this shit would happen if you didn't tell her! And look what happened, Bella kicking all of your asses and almost killing her mother. Neither of which I blame her for because Corrie would have done the same! You all underestimate her way too much. One of these days it's going to come back and bite you all on the ass. Hard." I shouted.

"I have to agree with Reid, you know how Bella is about secrets, not only that but you pulled rank on the boy she considers her big brother. Not that she doesn't with any of you other three, but she and Reid have always been close. Give her a few days and then try to talk to her about this. And before any of you think about asking her about Edward, don't. She's broken enough. Renee, get the hell out of my house or so help me what Bells did is going to look tame." Charlie said.

Everyone looked at Renee and watched as she walked out of the house slamming the door. All of the young adults felt bad for making Bella upset. They knew how she hated secrets but they were just trying to protect her.

"I told you not to say anything about Edward before we came here and you did. He left her in the middle of the damned forrest Liz. What if she had said something about Max? Or Michael? Kate? Sarah?" Angela said lowly.

"That isn't the same and you know it Angela. Max and Michael are ailens and Sarah and Kate are mortal." Liz defended herself.

"So that makes it ok? Did you not here what she said happened? He called her weak, a distraction and a toy for fucks sake! Pull you God damned head out of your ass Liz." Angela said eyes flashing.

"She's right Lizzie. We shouldn't have kept this from her. The last time we did that ended with her almost dying." Maria said quietly.

"You're just now realising that? I told you that befroe you all pulled rank on me except Tyler, Anglea and Bella. Maybe you should listen to what people tell you." Reid snapped.

"Hey, back off. And the only reason we pulled rank was because we knew you would tell." Liz snapped back.

"SHE ALMOST FUCKING DIED! Of course I was going to tell her, she's my little sister and I don't want anything to happen to her. But it seems like I was the only one who gave a shit." Reid exploded fed up with everyone and their shit.

"We know Reid, we were there too! And what the hell do you mean that you're the only one that cares?" Liz asked.

"I'm the only one that cares because I wanted her to be able to defend herself if need be. She's the little sister I never had and it almost killed me seeing her so broken. So I'm sorry if that pisses you off Fearless Leaders." Reid said before walking out the front door.

The others just stood there letting it sink in. Reid was right they should have told her. It made everyone who had pulled rank on him sick knowing that Bella could have lost her brother. If that would have happened she would have turned on them all like Chase had. But she would have succeded.

"I can't believe this is happening. Bella is going to need more than a few days before she ever forgives us." Angela said with tears in her eyes. Tyler put his arm around hershoulder knowing that she hated when they fought.

"I know. Did you see what she did to her mother?" Maria asked shaking her head.

"Yeah, I've never seen her that mad. Not even when she used on us. She was actually holding back." Pouge said running a hand down his face.

"But she had every right to be pissed at us all. We kept a secret from her and her mother almost killed her father." Claeb said shaking his head.

"Not to mention the fact that she used on Charlie. Or that we pretty much told her that she was weak." Liz said close to tears. Claeb pulled her into his chest wishing that none of tis had happened.

"Fuck. She's going to ignore all of us except Reid, who might do the same. And we're all going back to Ipswich. Fucking great." Tyler said shaking his head.

"Shit, I didn't tell Kate. You tell Sarah?" Pouge asked Caleb.

"Shit." Was all Claeb could say.

"Lizzie, we didn't tell anyone except Kyle and Alex." Maria groaned.

"Crap, can we just hide for a year?" Liz whined.

"Nope, not if we want to figure out why are parents are moving us back to Ipswich. Charlie's even moving there." Angela said.

"Still the Chief?" Caleb sighed.

"What else would he be Caleb? A banker?" Anglea asked sarcasically causing everyone to laugh.

"I can't see Charlie doing that. Although Renee did say that she had a dream about him doing that once." Reid's vocied from the doorway causing the girls to jump and the guys to roll their eyes.

"Hey, we wanted to tell you that we're sorry for pulling rank on you. And for not telling Bella about Chase. You were right." Caleb said.

"How much did that hurt?" Reid asked smirking.

"More than you'll ever know." Calen said sarcastically.

"Shit, that's going to go strait to his head, man." Pouge shook his head.

An unnatural scream was heard and they all rushed up the stairs. Making it to Bella's room, Reid used to unlock the door and threw it open. Seeing Bella arching off the bed at an unnatural angle they knew that something or someone was doing it to her.

"Baby Girl you gotta wake up!" Reid shouted trying to get her to wake up. Bella jolted and looked to see everyone in her room.

"What happened?" Bella asked not caring that she was supposed to be mad at them.

"We don't know, we were downstairs talking and then we heard you screaming. We found you arching off of your bed." Maria said sitting down next to Bella brushing her hair away from her forehead. Bella's eyes widened when she heard that. They were back.

"What is it Jingle Bell?" Caleb asked seeing her reaction.

"I think it has something to do with Corrie and Case. I think seeing how they died." Bella said shocking everyone.

"How are they dying?" Pouge asked upset that Bella was seeing this and that Corrie had been killed.

"Someone's placing black crysatals around them." Bella whispered.

"But the only people who do that is.." Maria trailed off.

"Witch hunters." Angela whispered.

**What'cha think? Reviews?**

**Randi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey:) I wanted to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favouring and following it means alot.**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl- Thank you :) And I have no intention of doing that. But there is a little twist concerning Chase and the others Sons.**

**deltagrl- Thank you :) My friend did the coupling and she said she was sorry for confusing you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Covenant or Roswell, just my ideas and characters.**

**Chapter 3**

The room was silent after Angela had spoken. They hadn't been hunted since the witch trials in 1692. None of them really knew what to say, they'd never been in this situatuion before. Sure, they had known that the hunters still exsisted but they hadn't done anything to be killed.

"Bella, you don't think it was him do you?" Angela asked quietly.

"Maybe, he knew everyone. Except Chase, that makes no sense. Why would he go after him?" Bella wondered.

"Well since we don't know for sure, why don't we try to get some sleep, we have to help Bella and Charlie pack tomorrow." Caleb suggested making Bella pull a face.

"What is it Baby Girl?" Reid asked seeing her reaction.

"I kinda get why you guys wouldn't tell me about Chase, I'm still mad about that by the way. But why wouldn't you tell me about** me **moving back home? I wouldn't have been mad about that." Bella said frowning a little.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow because I had found out today myself, but someone had to go and tell you first." Angela said throwing a mock glare at Reid.

"You can't blame me for being excited that she's coming back. And that wasn't the reason I had called her, I called her to ask about why Charlie called all of us." Reid defended himself while throwing Bella under the bus.

"Garwin!" Bella hissed making his eyes go wide.

"Shit sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I've been here and I know she wasn't depressed. Just obsessing over something." Anglea said coming to Bella's aid.

"So obsessed she became, in Charlie's words, a zombie?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you Lizzie." Maria said making her friend glare at her.

"Alright I get it, seesh." Liz said.

"Anyway, anything new?" Bella asked trying to avoid a fight. While she understood them not telling her about Chase, she still hadn't forgiven them. She also felt like she couldn't trust any of them except Reid.

"Liz and myself are now boyfriendless." Maria said flopping onto the bed next to her.

"Me and Ben broke up. And before you say anything, I know I could have told you but it was for the better." Angela said seeing the look on Bella's face.

"Single but getting laid." Reid said laughing at Bella's look of disgust.

"Single and not Ried." Tyler said smirking making the others laugh while Reid flipped him off.

"Still with Kate." Pouge said not seeing the small frown appear on Bella's face.

"I'm uh, dating Kate's roommate Sarah." Caleb said nervously.

"How long?" Angela asked.

"Since the begining of senior year." Caleb said cautiously.

"Why the hell didn't we know?" Maria asked.

"Because, he didn't want to scare the poor girl." Reid said making all of the girls glare at him.

"One time and it was only because she said something to Bella, that we still don't know." Liz said making Caleb look at Bella who looked down.

"What she say?" Caleb asked not liking how she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Nothing important, and I told you guys not to do anything." Bella said.

"Really? Then why did we find you crying in the Danvers study?" Maria asked folding her arms

"Can we just leave it? Its in the past where it should stay." Bella said.

"What if we all promise not to do or say anything if you tell us?" Tyler asked.

"Fine. She said that I was going to end up like my mother, but instead of finding someone like Phil I was going to be alone for the rest of my life and that none of you would care." Bella said looking down at her bedspread.

The others just stood there trying not to explode. Caleb couldn't believe people could be that cruel, especially to a then fourteen year old Bella. The other guys were thinking along the same lines while the girls thought that they should have scared Caleb's ex more than they had.

"Bella, you know that that's not true right?" Pouge asked watching her for a reaction.

"Yeah, but it was like she got inside of my head. I don't want to be like my mom, that's worse than beig alone." Bella said quietly.

"She was wrong anyways because last I checked Renee can't cook and you can. Which is amazing seeing as how Charlie can only cook breakfast and even then he still burns the food a little." Liz said making Bella laugh.

"I'm guessing that since we're moving me and Ang are goin to Spencer?" Bella asked.

"With me and Ria. You are so going to love P.E." Tyler said.

"Let me guess, swimming?" Angela asked sarcastically.

"Its like you read my mind." Tyler said making everyone laugh except Bella.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked seeing her reaction.

"What if I told you guys that Edward could read minds, his sister Alice could see the future, and her mate Jasper could read and control emotions?" Bella asked nervously waiting for the explosion that was to come.

"Please tell me you didn't let him read your mind?" Reid groaned.

"No, and I didn't know until we started dating, I swear." Bella said quickly.

"Ok, we aren't mad, just surprised. Could anyone else do anything?" Maria asked staying calm and hoping that the others did as well.

"No. But that's not all." Bella said not looking at any of them.

"This has to do with you taking that fall in Phoenix dosen't it?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't fall. Long story short I was being hunted by a tracker vampire named James and Edward thought it would be best to hide me in plain sight so I went to Phoenix. James managed to figure out where I was and lured me to the old ballet school. He threw me into a few mirrors and broke my leg. Edward showed up they fought and somehow James had gotten a window of oppurtuinty and bit me. After Edward's brothers finished him Alice and Charlisle showed up and tried to stop the bleedng, my arm started to burn and Edward had to suck the venom out." Bella said not once looking at any of them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Liz said in disbelief.

"You dated an alien, a king alien to be exact, and you're telling me he never had any enemies?" Bella asked her.

"Yes, but you were almost turned Bella. Next time, and hopefully there isn'y one, tell us." Liz said.

"If there's a next time, I'll waste them then tell you. Deal?" Bella asked holding her hand out.

"Deal." Liz sighed taking Bella's hand knowing she wouldn't get anything more.

"Alright, it's late we should all be getting to bed." Caleb said and everyone agreed with him. I was decided that the girls would stay in Bella's room since they could all fit in the bed, while the boys got the living room.

After exchanging good nights the boys went downstairs and the girls got in bed. Even though she was mad at them, Bella was glad to have her family that. With that thought she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**What'cha think?**

**Randi :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys:) Sorry for the late update, my sister managed to spill and entire bottle of whiskey on my laptop and now I'm not only waiting for a new laptop but I'm also looking for the flashdrive I stored everything on. Thankfully we have a main computer in the house. Now all I have to deal with is someone looking over my shoulder and reading while I type.**

**And I would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favouring and following it means the world to me. If you have a question about something, you can either review or pm me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Covenant or Roswell, just my ideas and characters.**

**Chapter 4**

It had been two days and now her entire house was packed. Bella couldn't believe that she was actually leaving Forks. Even though she had the second worse break-up here, she was going to miss it. She had grown a little.

"What'cha thinking about Bella Bee?" Maria asked from beside her.

"How much I'm going to miss it here. In a way it reminded me of Ipswich." Bella said.

"Well, it looks like you and Angel Face didn't really leave that much behind like Lizz and I." Maria said.

"Not your fault Ria." Bella said hugging her.

"You know that I didn't want to keep this form you right?" Maria whispered.

"I know, I'm not mad at you or anyone about that really, I get why you did it. But the pulling rank thing pisses me off." Bella said.

"I'm sorry about that, I really didn't have a chance as I wasn't there when it happened." Maria said.

"Where were you then?" Bella asked curiously.

"Breaking up with a certian ailen. Oh, Alex and Kyle called and they're moving to ipswich too. Kyle said something about seeing his baby cousin and Alex wants to see Ty." Maria said rolling her eyes at the last bit.

"Are you serious?" Bella yelled causing everyone to look at us.

"Yes, so I'm guessing that you're happy to see Kyle as well?" Maria asked laughing.

"Yes, and Uncle Frank. I haven't seen them since I came and saw you all two years ago." Bella said bouncing.

"Missed you too Busy Bee." A voice said from behind her. Bella spun around and squealed when she saw her older cousin. She ran and tackled him to the ground hugging him.

"Damn and I thought I was the football player." Kyle laughed.

"Shut up! I missed you. Where's Uncle Frank and Alex?" Bella asked getting even more excited.

"Right here girlie." Alex laughed.

"I missed you!" Bella yelled getting up and hugging Alex as well.

"What the hell? I didn't get that kind of reaction." Reid said pouting causing Bella to roll her eyes. She looked at him with a way to innocent smile and ran towards him knocking him down.

"Feel better?" She laughed

"Yeah, but now I'm hurting. Ria kiss it better?" Reid teased.

"Not even in you wildest dreams Garwin." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"That can't be my little niece." Frank said from beside Kyle.

"Frankie!" Bella yelled hugging him.

"Bellsy!" Frank yelled back laughing.

"Frank, Kyle." Renee said making Bella walk over to Pouge.

"What was that about?" Alex asked Maria quietly.

"Bella found out about Chase got pissed and used on us all. But she was even more pissed when she found out about Renee using on Charlie to make sure he didn't say anything." Maria whispered making Alex's eyes widen.

"Shit." Kyle said rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, you did what to Charlie?" Frank asked making the three look over at them.

"I did what I had to." Renee said getting red in the face.

"How'd Bella take that little sister?" Frank asked.

"Not too well, but in time she'll understand." Renee said.

"No she wont, she'll hate you for doing that to her father. You always taught her to not do that to other people and there you go doing it to the one parents she had a semi normal relationship with." Frank said shaking his head and walking off.

"How's it going Brown Eyes?" Pouge asked.

"Ok, what about you?" Bella asked him blushing.

"Alright I guess. Told Kate that you guys were moving back and she flipped. But everything will be ok." Pouge said not seeing Bella's eyebrows scrunch.

"I feel bad that its hurting your realationship." Bella said looking at the ground making Pouge frown.

"Not your fault, I was the same with Kate when Chase showed up at the begging of last year." Pouge said pulling her into a side hug.

"Doesn't make me feel better. Does she and Sarah know?" Bella asked leaning into him.

"Yeah, Sarah figured it out and I had to tell Kate after she and I ended up in the hospital." Pouge sighed making Bella go rigid.

"Hospital?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Chase cast the creation spell on Kate and threw me from my bike when I took off to the hospital. Didn't help that I tried to run him over." Pouge said.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked.

"Shit, Reid didn't tell you?" Pouge asked running his hand through his hair.

"No." She said walking away.

"Whats up?" Caleb asked with the others except Kyle, Alex, Frank and Charlie with him.

"You managed to tell her about Chase being a Putnam, but not about me and Kate being in the hospital." Pouge said looking at Reid.

"Fuck, she knows?" Reid groaned.

"Yeah and now she's pissed." Pouge sighed.

"She's with Kyle and you know that they talk to each other no matter what. You'll be out of the bestfriend dog house soon." Maria said patting him on the shoulder walking off with Tyler, Reid and Angela.

"You know that Bella sees Pouge as more but wont admit it right?" Angela said.

"Oh, I know. She admitted that to me last summer. I just hope that Kate and Sarah can except that Belly and Lizzie are apart of Clab and Pouge's life." Angela sighed.

"You're not the only one Angel." Tyler said.

Bella was talking with Alex and when she heard about Max cheating on Liz constantly with Tess she had a hard time keeping her power in. Excusing herslef she made her way into the forest. After a few minutes she came to a stop and closed her eyes. A stick snapping caused ehr eyes to open and she stayed calm but reached out with her magic and learned that it was a vampire.

"I wonder why the Cullen boy would let you wonder in the woods." A voice said from behind her. Bella turned and saw that Laurent.

"Then its probably a good thing that she's not alone." Kyle said walking up next to her.

"Ah, you have broken up. Such a shame. But I'm afraid I haven't eaten in a while and well I couldn't stick to the animal diet." Laurent said advancing on them slowly.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I can do this then." Bella said stepping in front of Kyle and letting her eyes bleed black.

Laurent stop for a second then started again. Bella sent him flying into a tree telling Kyle to run. She stayed behind him even though they both had magic, Bella's magic was stronger. Bella saw Kyle when she was tackled by Laurent. She froze as she remembered the last time this had happened.

_Flashback_

_He had tackled her and no matter how hard she tried. His laughter scared her even more._

_"You can't use against me Isabella. They have wards even against magic." He said laughing at her._

_End Flashback_

Bella was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Laurent fly off of her. She saw Caleb and Pouge before everything went black.

**What'cha think?**

**Randi :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry guys. I had to watch my twin niece and nephew along with their younger sister. It isn't easy trying to write and watch three toddlers under the age of two. My mother and I moved from Texas to Colorado six months ago after my father's death because she was told that we couldn't keep the house making us move in with my older brother. But now there is a chance that she can get the house back. So I have my fingers crossed hoping that we can move back. I would like to thank you all for being patient with me.**

**psychovampirefreak- Thank you.:)**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl- Thank you:) And I'm glad that you like them together.:)**

**Carla Mikaelson- Here is your update and I'm sorry that it took so long.:)**

**GoddessxNyte- Glad you like it.:)**

**Guest-Thank you.:)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Covenant or Roswell. I own my characters and idea's.**

**Chapter 5**

Waking up Bella was more than a little confused as to why she was laying in a bed in a place she didn't know. Using she picked up everyone's power and relaxed back into the bed. Then she heard the footsteps running to where she was and braced herself.

"Bella!" Angela cried flinging herself onto Bella.

"Hey Ang, what's going on?" Bella asked hugging the older girl.

"You don't remember?" Anglea asked worriedly.

"Its a bit fuzzy." Bella admitted frowning.

"Bella, a vampire attacked you and Kyle. Don't worry he's all right." Angela assured her.

"Crap." Bella groaned falling back onto the pillows behind her.

"Bells!" eight voices shouted before she was engulfed into a massive bear hug.

"Can't... Breathe!" Bella gasped out the best she could.

"You guys are suffocating her!" Anglea said using to get them off of Bella.

"Thanks Angel." Bella coughed.

"Shit sorry Bellsy." Alex said hugging her gently.

"Did you just cuss Alex?" Reid asked staring at his cousin shocked.

"You're not the only badass in the family." Alex said smirking making everyone in the room laugh.

"True, but I'm still better looking." Reid said smirking making Alex roll his eyes.

"Of course you are ReRe." Bella said smirking making Reid groan and everyone else laugh again.

"What have I told you about that nickname Belly?" Reid groaned making Bella raise her eyebrow.

"You can call me Belly, but I can't call you ReRe?" Bella asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine you can call me ReRe. Shit." Reid said running a hand over his face.

"That's what I thought Garwin." Bella laughed giving Alex, Tyler and Maria high-fives.

"Not to break up the happy moment, but what happened back in Forks?" Caleb asked making Bella look at him in shock.

"Wait, where are we?" Bella asked making everyone turn and look at Angela.

"Don't even look at me like that Davers, Parry, Garwin, Simms, Parker, Deluca, Valenti and Whitman. I was about to tell her when you all came barging in here." Angela said her hands on her hips.

"Damn." Tyler said quietly making Kyle, Reid, Bella and Maria smirk at each other.

"Ok Angel, we're sorry. To answer your question Bells, we're in Seattle until tomorrow morning and then off to Ipswich we go." Maria said looking at Bella.

"Well alrighty then." Bella said shocked.

"Speaking of Forks, Bells did you know that vampire?" Kyle asked looking at his cousin.

"Uh, Reid?" Bella asked looking at him.

"I thought I told you guys to tell me when my only daughter was awake." Charlie said coming into the room.

"Hey daddy." Bella said happy that she got out of telling Kyle her story.

"Hey Bug, how ya feeling?" Charlie asked hugging her.

"Fine. But I have a small headache." Bella said into her father's chest.

"Good thing I'm a doctor then." Paul Parry said at the doorway.

"Who in the world would let you near sick people?" Bella joked making Pouge smile at her.

"Perks of being a witch." Paul said smirking making Bella laugh.

"Alright, everyone out but Pouge and Maria." Charlie said shuffling the others out of the room.

"Gotta love him." Bella sighed making the other three laugh.

"Can you tell me what all you remember Busy Bee?" Paul asked while checking her over.

"I had gotten mad about something and went into the forrest to vent on the trees and not people and Laurent came out. I thought I was alone until Kyle came from behind me, I threw him against a tree and we ran. Kyle had just gotten out of the forrest when he tackled me and then I saw Caleb and Pouge before I passed out." Bella said.

"Why was Kyle the first one out?" Maria asked.

"I have more power being a girl than he does." Bella said shrugging.

"Well you don't have to worry about Laurent, before Pouge and Caleb could do anything more than throw him off of you the shifters from La Push showed up and destoryd him." Paul told Bella.

"They show up then but not a minute earlier." Bella said rolling her eyes causing Pouge to smirk.

"Not eveyone has your quick reflexes Butterfly." Pouge said still smirking.

"I'm dying of laughter. You might not see it but I am." Bella said making him and Maria laugh and Paul to shake his head.

"Well the head ache should go away after you take some asprin. Nothing else is wrong and now I'm off to tell everyone else that." Paul said giving Bella and Maria a hug and his son a nod before leaving.

"I predict that Caleb and Liz and Tyler and Anglea will be together by the second weekend of summer break." Maria proclaimed.

"Ria, Care Bear already has a girlfriend and Honey Bear just got out of a relationship. And we all know that Tyler and Angela are already together." Bella said shocking the other two.

"Since when?" Pouge asked.

"A week after her and Ben broke it off." Bella said making Maria laugh.

"Caleb and Liz are going to flip when they hear you call them that." Maria laughed not seeing the mischevious glint in Bella's eyes but Pouge did.

"You just put an idea into her head Ria." Pouge groaned making Maria stop laughing.

"Where'd she go?" Maria asked making him look around only to see the door open.

"Dammit." Pouge said getting up and walking hurriedly down the hall with Maria on his heels.

"Care Bear, Honey Bear can you guys had me the asprin?" Bella asked smirking while the others were trying not to laugh.

"Sure." Caleb said before freezing.

"Care Bear?" Bella asked innocently.

"I can't believe you still call them that." Reid snorted.

"Really Care Bear my head hurts." Bella said truthfully with tears in her eyes making the others frown.

"Shit here Bella Bee." Caleb said handing the pill bottle to her.

"Thanks." Bella whispered before dropping the bottle and staring off into space.

"She's having a vision." Reid yelled getting up and laying Bella on the floor carefully.

"Go get Nancy and Amy now." Pouge said to Angela and Tyler who took off.

_Vision_

_"Well?" A man snapped at a woman with red hair._

_"They're dead. But we couldn't get to the others, your step-daughter got away from the vampire." The woman said flinching away when the man turned around._

_"That bitch is ruining my work." The man said stepping into the light. Seeing his face Bella saw that it was her step-father Phil._

_End of Vision_

"Belly?" Reid asked.

"Daddy's going to be pissed." Bella whispered.

"Why?" Reid whispered back.

"Because Phil killed Corrie and Chase and sent Laurent after me." Bella said before passing out.

"Son of a bitch!" Reid said as Tyler and Angela came back with Liz and Maria's moms.

"What?" Anglea asked as the two mothers made sure Bella was alright.

"Phil's a hunter." Reid said making the others freeze.

"What?" Caleb asked quietly.

"You heard me Cale." Reid said.

"How did we not know?" Pouge said looking at Bella.

"Not your fault. And I'm pretty sure that Parental units." Reid said suprising the others in the room.

"He has a point." Alex said shaking his head.

"Damn, two compliments in three days. He's going to be unbareable now." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"Am not, Bella'll be there." Reid said before hearing a groan from said girl.

"It feels like someone ran over my face and then parked a semi on my head." Bella said making Nancy and Amy laugh.

"Take some asprin and it'll go away, if not then we'll call Gorman and get a recipe from him." Amy said helping Bell to her feet.

Bella tried to move away and her legs gave out. Pouge caught her before she hit the ground nad carried her back to the room she was in earlier.

"More like Paul every day." Amy said smiling.

"Sure is, and if I know Bella I'm going to say the asprin wont work and call Gorman now just in case." Nancy said leaving with Amy following her.

"I can't believe Phil is a hunter." Kyle said shaking his head. First he finds out about Bella's ex-vampire boyfriend and family and all of their drama and now his aunt is married to a hunter.

"We can't let on that we know, if we do someone could get hurt and it'll most likely be Belly." Reid sighed dragging a hand down his face.

"Reid's right, and that would be the third time I'm admitting that and yes it stings a little." Caleb said before Reid could ask.

"Is the world ending or did Caleb Danvers just admit that someone else was right?" Angela asked Maria both staring at said person in shock.

"Yep, it's near for sure." Maria said nodding making Caleb roll his eyes.

"Alright I get it, I'm controling can we move on now?" Caleb said making everyone stop and look at him in shock.

"Shit are you sick?" Tyler asked with Alex, Kyle and Reid nodding behind him.

"No he's growing as a person." Liz said smirking when everyone jumped.

"A little warning next time Lizzie." Maria scolded her friend.

"Sorry. But Caleb is growing and so is Reid, even though he still has meaningless one night stands that will stop because Bella is going to be in Ipswich and he can't stand her being mad at him." Liz said smirking a blushing Reid.

"She's right man." Tyler said patting his best friend on the back.

"She's never going to give me my manhood back is she?" Reid groaned.

"She had it before you even got it Garwin." Maria said making Angela and Liz laugh.

"All of us guys actually. Damn puppy dog eyes." Kyle said shaking his head.

"Yeah but Reid, Tyler, Pouge, Caleb and you more than me." Alex said amusedly.

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Uh, nothing Bella Bee." Caleb said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seriously?" Bella asked from Pouges back giving him the pupy dog eyes.

"You might as well give it up Cale. Either way one of you will spill." Maria said laughing.

"Oh for the love, we all realized that Cale and Reid are growing and that Reid wont have anymore onenight stands because you don't like when he does that. Oh and you have them all by the balls." Angela said shocking everyone in the room.

"Just like your mother Angel." Nancy said laughing at the girls embarassed red face.

"Asprin not working?" Amy asked Bella who nodded grimacing at the pain that shot through her skull at the movement.

"Oh sweetie, don't do that. It'll make it way worse than it already is." Nancy said.

"Now she tells me." Bella muttered under her breath so only Pouge could hear making him squeeze her leg gently in response.

"I called Gorman already and he gave me a recipe to a tea that should help. It'll be done and half an hour so until then don't do anything too exciting." Amy said and left with Nancy after Bella told them she wouldn't.

After Nancy and Amy left the group of teens sat around and talked about what all had been going on in their lives. Everyone except for Alex, Kyle and Maria blew up when Liz told them about the Pod Squad. It took a while for them to calm down but when they did they started making plans for thier summer vacation as there was only a month left of school.

"I can't believe that Reid graduated." Alex said shaking his head.

"Hey, I may have slept through all of my classed but that was because I already knew the material and I was bored." Reid said defending himself while Maria squeezed his hand .

"Joking cousin, joking." Alex said rolling his eyes.

"So where are you guys going to college?" Bella asked from her spot on Pouge.

"Salem State." Caleb said.

"So are Reid, Liz and I." Pouge said.

"Kyle, Alex?" Bella asked looking at her cousin.

"Ipswich Community College and because I want to." Kyle said.

"With Kyle." Alex said shrugging at the looks from Maria and Liz.

"Are you serious?" Maria asked wide eyed.

"Yes and I can join you guys in two years." Alex said.

"Bella sweetie here's your tea." Nancy said coming into the room and handing her the cup before leaving.

For the rest of the day and evening they talked about any and everything. Bella fell asleep on Pouge who excused them both and took her to the room she was in that morning. Laying her gently on the bed he covered her up and turned to leave te room when she grabbed his hand. When he looked down he saw her with her eyes half open and staring at him.

"Stay?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Sure." Pouge said taking off his shirt and jeans leaving him in an under shirt and boxer. He climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her to where her had her cradled to his chest.

"Night Pogo, love you." Bella mumbled into his chest.

"Love you too Butterfly." Pouge said kissing the top of her head and going to sleep.

**What'cha think? I hope you liked the little scene with Pouge and Bella.**

**Randi :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. We came back to Texas and I haven't had an internet connection for a month or so. But with all of the time I have I'm going to try an finish the story. There may even be a sequel ;).**

**Carla Mikaelson- I'm glad you like it and there is more Pouge and Bella coming:)**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl- I'm glad you liked Pouge and Bella's moment:)**

**Guest- Pouge and Bella are definantly getting together don't worry, although there will be some bumps along the way.:)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Covenant, Roswell and Twilight. I do own my ideas, plotline and characters.**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a few weeks since everyone got back to Ipswich and only a week before summer break. Angela and Bella had already taken their finals and had they're last day of school so they were done with school with Liz, Maria, Alex and Kyle while the other four were still going to Spencer. Things had slowly been getting better but Bella still had a little trouble with the others except Kyle, Alex and Reid, though she didn't show it. Pouge and Caleb hadn't been around as much after Sarah and Kate had met the girls. They were especially rude to Bella when they saw that Caleb and Pouge were close to her, they thought that Bella was trying to steal the boys from them.

Bella knew that Kate and Sarah didn't like her because of how close she was to Caleb and Pouge but she couldn't help but be annoyed by it. Even though she had a major crush on Pouge it didn't mean that she was going to try and steal him from Kate. Caleb was too much of an older brother for her to even think about him like that without gagging. But she never said anything because she didn't want a repeat of what happened with Caleb's last girlfriend.

"Hey Bells, what are you thinking about?" Angela asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing Angel. We still going to Nicky's?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Yeah everyone else is already there. Oh, Sarah and Kate are there to." Angela said rolling her eyes.

"Yay?" Bella asked more than said making Angela laugh.

"You'll be fine Bella, I'll keep you safe from the jealous girlfriends." Angela teased. Bella forced a laugh, she didn't particularly think it was funny but the others did.

While Bella and Angela got ready, Caleb and the other boys were having a meeting in the colony house. Reid was trying to convince the others that no matter what she said, Bella was not fine and she was keeping something from them all.

"I'm being serious, Caleb." Reid said running his hand through his hair frustratedly.

"How can you be so sure that she's not ok?" Caleb asked him.

"Dude, there's a reason me and Belly are so close." Reid said mildly offended.

"He's right. And am I the only one that thinks that's wierd?" Alex asked teasing his cousin.

"Yeah, she doesn't say much at all when we hang out. That and she keeps a lot of space between herself and Sarah and Kate." Kyle pointed out.

"Really?" Caleb asked causing Tyler to roll his eyes.

"And you're our leader." He muttered not knowing that they had all heard him.

"What'd you say Baby Boy?" Reid asked smirking.

"You obviously heard me asshat." Tyler said sarcastically making the others laugh.

"Although funny, why'd you say that Ty?" Alex asked.

"If you have to ask then you're all idiots. Look I gotta go and pick up Angel Face and Bella Bee." Tyler said leaving the other boys more than confused.

Arriving at the Danvers' mansion, Tyler sat in the car taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down. He honestly didn't know why the others didn't see what Kate and Sarah were doing. They thought that Bella was a threat to their relationships, and while Kate had reason to not like it Sarah didn't. At least not with Bella, Liz on the other hand was another story. It was obvious that the two didn't understand how important the girls were to the guys and vice versa.

Walking up the steps he didn't notice that Bella was already outside. Hearing a throat being cleared Tyler looked up to see Bella and his jaw dropped. Bella wasn't wearing her usual plain t-shirt, jeans and converse with her natural wavy hair and no make-up. Instead she was wearing a deep green low cut v-neck, darkwash skinny jeans and a pair of heeled ankle boots. Her hair was curly and spilled down her shoulders and her makeup was a black and gray smokey eye and a nude pink lip gloss.

"Wow." Tyler said still in shock making her blush.

"Shut up Ty." Bella said.

"You do know that the other guys are going to go ape shit right?" Tyler asked making her grimace.

"Yeah, not my fault. Angie, Ria, and Lizzie attacked me." Bella said and Tyler shot her a sympathetic look at her. Being the youngest of the group, they both had to deal with being a dress up doll and everyone being overly protective of them.

"The problems of being the youngest in the group, its a horrible fact of life that we'll always be the babies even when we have our own." Tyler said putting her arm on her shoulders and leading them back inside.

While Bella still had some trust issues with them, Tyler was easier to get along with because they had gone through the hell of growing up with the others so they understood each other. When they walked into the living room where the other girls were, she saw Angela's eyes light up and couldn't help but smile a little. While she hadn't really loved Edward the way she thought she did, Angela had loved Ben and she was happy that she and Tyler were happy together.

"Hey, where are the others?" Liz asked.

"Colony House." Tyler said a little aggravated.

"Woah, what's wrong with you Simms?" Maria asked picking it up.

"Sorry, they just annoyed me and I ditched them. I would rather hang out with you guys instead, way prettier than they are too." Tyler said making them laugh.

"Why Baby Boy I'm shocked and hurt." Reid said causing the girls and Tyler to turn and see all of the boys back.

"Tough shit Garwin." Tyler grumbled, smiling when he heard Bella's quiet giggles.

"Well I never." Reid said in mock hurt making everyone laugh.

"It seems as though the babies have grown a backbone." Maria teased.

"Wouldn't you with all the shit you've done to us?" Bella asked.

"And just what would that be?" Maria asked her.

"Hmmm, Bella Barbie, Tyler the Punching Bag. You're all practically up our asses when we do something that doesn't involve you guys. Did I leave anything out Ty?" Bella asked him.

"Don't forget all of the times you used us as a cover with the Parental Units. You constantly take things from us and you never really appreciate us either. I think that about covers it. Ready to go Bee?" Tyler asked helping Bella up and out the door leaving the other to feel slightly confused and ashamed.

"They have a point." Kyle said still watching the door his baby cousin and friend went through.

"Wait, you guys used Tyler as a punching bag?" Maria asked making the boys wince.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything too damaging and you guys played Bella Barbie. It's no wonder she doesn't like shopping." Reid pointed out Angela grimacing.

"Ah, she didn't really have a problem with that until Alice Cullen started doing that to her but was worse than us all." Angela said.

"We do tend to be nosy, and we take things to. But what about the whole not appreciating them thing?" Maria asked the group.

"It might have to be with them being younger and us not thinking they can protect themselves." Liz said speaking for the first time.

"Shit." Pouge said roughly moving a hand down his face.

Meanwhile Bella and Tyler were at Nicky's while the others were still at Caleb's house. They both felt relieved to have gotten everything off of their chests but felt a little guilty. Even though they didn't like the way they were treated they still could've said something before tonight.

"I feel bad about going off on them back there." Bella told Tyler as they sat a booth.

"Me too Belly, but they needed to hear it." Tyler said, "It seems as though tonight is going to be getting worse."

Bella turned around and saw that he was right. Sarah and Kate were looking at them and they did not seem like happy campers. Joy.

**What'cha think?**

**Randi:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell, Covenant or Twilight. I do however own my characters and plotline.**

**Chapter 7**

Bella turned around and looked at Tyler wide eyed. The older boy flinched at her expression, hating that his brothers girlfriends made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. Reaching under the table he grabbed her hand a squeezed it gently. Tyler looked back over and saw that Sarah and Kate were now at the end of the table and looking at Bella with more venom than a hundred creation spiders.

"Hey guys, Pouge and Caleb aren't here yet." Tyler said forcing himself to be nice.

"Oh, we were wondering if we could talk to Bella." Kate said just as Nicky called Tyler's name. Getting up Tyler gave Bella a look before going to get the food.

"What did you guys need to talk to me about?" Bella asked calm on the outside but freaking out on the inside.

"We want you to stay away from Pouge and Caleb. We don't care how you do it, move back to where ever the hell you came from. Just stay the hell away from our boyfriends." Sarah said glaring at the girl. Bella sat there in shock before it quickly turned into anger. Who the hell were they to tell her to leave?

"That's not your desicion. Pouge and Caleb can pick out their own friends. As for me going back to where ever the hell I came from, I'm already there. I was born in Ipswich and moved away when I was thirteen. And another thing, they aren't objects for you to show off or mark as yours, they're their own people and they don't need you telling them or their friends what to do. Now if you'll excuse me." Bella said getting up and walking passed a proud Tyler and out of the bar.

She couldn't believe the way those two were acting like they owned Caleb and Pouge. It was the second thing that pissed her off about people in relationships after she thought back on hers with Edward. The first being that their desicions being made for them. Wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the two boys she had just gotten into a semi fight over trying to get her attention.

"Bells?" Caleb asked concerned which only grew when she jumped. It didn't go down when he saw the anger and fear in her eyes either.

"Hey." Bella said not moving.

"Why're you out here and not inside?" Pouge asked taking off his jacket when he saw what she was wearing and that she was shaking.

"Uh." Bella said stuck on what to say.

"She came out here because both of your girlfriends were giving her the third degree." A voice said from behind them.

"And why would they do that?" Caleb asked scowling.

"Because they feel threatened." Tyler said.

"Dammit." Pouge cursed his jaw ticking.

"Its fine I told them to back off and I think they will. But I don't think we'll be hanging out anytime soon." Bella said trying to calm them down.

"Sorry Bells." Caleb sighed, he couldn't believe he couldn't believe he didn't see it before now. Tyler was right, he was an idiot.

"Me too Butterfly." Pouge told her before pulling her into a hug.

"What's going on?" Maria asked next to Reid and Liz, Angela had gone to stand next to Tyler.

"I wouldn't tell them if you wanted to keep your girlfriends alive." Bella muttered from between them.

"Caleb?" "Pouge?" Sarah and Kate called from the entrance making them both tense up.

Bella cleared her throat and moved away from the boys walking over to her cousin and Alex who had just arrived. The others didn't miss this and knew something had happened before they got to the bar.

"Why don't you guys go in, Pouge and I have to talk to Sarah and Kate." Claeb said stiffly. Not wanting to question him with his temper so close to the surface, they all did as they were told.

Bella couldn't help but to feel guilty that she had caused a problem for Caleb and Pouge. Even though the girls didn't like her they liked the boys from what she could gather from the times they hung out. But that wasn't all that much so she didn't know if it was an act or not.

"So what'd we miss?" Reid asked making Bella freeze up.

"Sarah and Kate being jealous girlfriends and telling Bella to leave the boys and state. But Wildcat here told them to kindly fuck off." Tyler told them all making Bella blush and smack his arm.

"Shut up! I don't like them but that doesn't mean that I want them dead." She whined.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confussed.

"Ah shit, and I was doing so well." Reid shook his head.

"Sorry, but what are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"The girls are all going to kill Sarah and Kate and possibly Cale and Pogo." Bella said flinching at the looks on her sisters faces.

"Damn straight chica." Maria said angrily,"Just who the hell do they think they are talking to you that way? But congratulations on standing up for yourself."

"Thanks Diva." Bella smirked.

"Ah, and she stricks." Reaid said laughing while Maria blushed.

"You throw one fit and you're branded for life." Maria pouted while the others gaped at her.

"Try one hundred Doll." Alex laughed,"Seriously, I didn't want to go anywhere near you for fear of you breaking me or any of my posessions."

"Yeah, you still owe me a journal, Angela a snow globe, Tyler an entire comic series, Caleb a laptop, Reid a skateboard, Pouge two leather jackets, Kyle a collection of football cards and Bella alot of clothes, books, dvds and a flat screen tv." Liz said laughing at her friend's red face.

"Wait, why did Bella have more things destroyed than the rest of you?" Alex asked as Caleb and Pouge came back to the table looking sad but happy. Bella got up to move when Pouge sat down and pulled her into his lap ignoring the looks he got from his friends.

"Because she was the only one that would spend more than ten minutes in the same room as Maria." Tyler said paying little mind to what Pouge did.

"It dosen't matter." Bella said,"You don't have to get me anything, you were just upset."

"And this is why everyone thinks you're an angel when you're really evil." Reid smirked.

"You're just mad that I don't let you get away with shit." Bella teased making everyone else laugh.

"Reid?" A girl with curly red hair asked making Bella raise an eyebrow at him.

"Uh oh." Pouge sighed tightening his hold on Bella knowing she could possibly get upset and would probably kick someone's ass.

"Hey Roxy, um I can't really talk right now." Reid said shifting nervously while the others tried not to laugh. It seemed as though the only people that didn't think it was funny was Alex, Maria, Pouge, Reid and Bella. Most of all Bella.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later." Roxy said pouting before walking away.

"When did that happen?" Bella asked calmly.

"A couple of months before you guys came I swear." Reid said to Bella but was looking at Maria who relaxed after that.

"Please tell me you didn't hook up with a stalker ReRe." Bella groaned.

"It seems as though I did. But had I known I wouldn't have even gone after her." Reid said making everyone roll their eyes.

"I guess we're going to have to pretend to show her that you're off the market." Bella sighed."Even though that's not entirely true. Right Bubba?"

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alex asked making Reid groan and Maria blush.

"Me and Maria are dating." Reid said glaring at Bella."Why did you have to say anything, now I'm going to be told off and possibly beaten up. And that's just the girls."

"Sorry Bubba. But to be fair, you saw it coming the moment I was told." Bella pointed out making Pouge laugh.

"She's got you there Garwin." Pouge said dodging the fries that were launched at his head.

"Shut up." Reid grumbled making everyone laugh.

They spent the rest of the night hanging out at Nicky's. Sarah and Kate reappeared half way through giving Bella the stink eye, but she just ignored them. She was having fun with her friends and she felt like she could actually be around them and not force being happy around them. She hated that they kept something from her and hurt Reid, but she was glad that they all made an effort to apologize.

An hour before Nicky's closed they all left. Tyler and Reid with Angela and Maria, Kyle and Alex were going to the appartment they were sharing, Liz and Caleb back to the Danvers Mansion and Bella had decided to go to Pouge's place for the night. After saying goodbye to everyone and getting on the back of Pouge's bike, they were headed to his appartment. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, but Bella liked being on the back of Pouge's bike with her arms wrapped around him. Even if she didn't have and insanely huge crush on him, she would still feel safe with him.

"So you wanna go to bed or watch a movie?" Pouge asked leading her to his door.

"Bed please." Bella groaned making him laugh at her.

"This way Your Highness." He said getting a laugh from her. Leading her to his bedroom, he got out a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt for her to wear. Taking off his jeans and shirt, he waited for her to get out of the bathroom.

"I offically hate being the smallest in the group." Bella said walking out of the bathroom. Pouge swallowed hard when he saw her. She looked like she was swimming in his clothes, even with how many times she had rolled up the shorts. But even with all of that she looked beautiful to him.

"Come on Tiny, it's bedtime." Pouge said once he could talk again.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked when she saw him heading for the door.

"Couch." He replied.

"Oh, so you think I have cooties or something now?" Bella teased getting a grin in return.

"No but I thought you might be more comfortable having the bed to yourself." He explained.

"Maybe but I'm still having nightmares and it helps when someone's there when I wake up." Bella said quietly."You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I understand."

"Move over Tiny." Pouge told her softly. Once she did he got into the bed with her and turned out the lamp. Turning over he pulled her into his chest like he had the night in the hotel in Seattle.

"Night Pogo." Bella said laying her head on his chest.

"Night Butterfly." Pouge said before kissng her on the top of the head. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and no nightmares.

**So? What'cha think? How'd you like the moments Bella had with Tyler and Pouge?**

**Randi :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello beautiful people:) I have decided to do a sequel as soon as I finish this and at least half of my other stories. And seeing as I have more than enough time to do so it shouldn't take that long, so with out further ado.**

**X Blue Eyed Demon X- I'm glad you like it and thank you, that means a lot:)**

**xXxPrincessofDarknessxXx- I'm glad you like it and I love writing the moments between Bella and Tyler as well as Bell and Pouge.**

**RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95- Glad you like it:)**

**Carla Mickelson- More Bella and Pouge moments are coming I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell, Covenant or Twilight. I own my characters and plot line.**

**Chapter 8**

Bella woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed and warm. Really warm. She looked up and saw a still sleeping Pouge holding her to his chest. She couldn't help but to blush thinking about what this would look like to someone else. After trying to get up and failing numerous times Bella laid back down and closed her eyes only to go back to sleep.

Pouge woke up to a weight on his chest and after looking down he saw that Bella was laying there. He smiled a little and moved some of her hair out of her face. That seemed to wake her up. He smiled at her when she looked at him and got a small sleepy one in return. Pouge let her go so she could get up and he did as well. After stretching he turned and was about to ask her if she wanted breakfast when he saw her having a vision. Racing around to the other side he laid Bella back in the bed gently making sure she was ok.

He left the room quickly to get a warm washcloth and to let the others know what was going on. Reurning to his room he saw that she hadn't moved at all. Sighing he went over and sat on the edge of the bed grabbing her hand and praying that the others got here soon.

_Vision_

_Two male figures had their backs turned to her when she heard someone else come in. When they came into focus dread filled her. Sarah and Kate were now approaching the other two in the room. The others turned around and her heart started to race. It was her step-dad Phil and her ex Mark. The witch hunters._

_"We're in." Sarah said with steely determination and Kate nodded from next to her with the same look on her face._

_"Lovely, but I must ask why the sudden change of heart?" Phil asked them._

_"Your bitch of a step daughter caused us our boyfriends last night." Kate spoke up._

_"I could have told you that." Mark said with a smirk on his face receiving glares from both girls._

_"Now Mark is that anyway to talk about your future wife?" A voice asked from the door way. Bella's heart stopped when she saw that it was her mother. Her own mother was trying to kill her. _

_"I'm sorry Mother but you know it's the truth." He said making Rene laugh._

_"It doesn't matter, we need to plan how we are going to do this." Phil said,"Now I think we should strip them all of their powers and kill the ones who put up a fight. So that may be all of them in which case none of you are going to get the person you love."_

_"I have a solution to that, we give the ones we want alive a small potion to make them complacent and take their powers away. The others you can just kill with black crystals, like the Pope boy and the Davis girl." Rene said making the others smirk._

_"Why do you want to take away their powers so much?" Sarah asked curiously._

_"No one should have that much unlimited power." Phil said._

_"But your wife does." Sarah pointed out._

_"Actually I don't, my older sister does. I'm the second youngest girl." Rene explained,"It's the same with how the boys powers work. But they prefer not to have too many children."_

_"Well then lets get started." Mark said clapping his hands together._

_End of Vision_

Bella jolted up with a sob. She couldn't believe that her own mother was plotting against her. Or that she was ok with her marrying Mark, the guy who had almost killed her. She started sobbing more and barely noticed someone pulling her into their lap. She couldn't say anything no matter how much the person asked her what she had seen.

Pouge didn't know what to do, Bella had never come out of a vision like this. Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to tell him what happened he settled for stroking her hair. That's how the others found them.

"What the hell happened?" Reid asked looking pained. It didn't seem like such a stretch as it was Bella.

"I don't know, she started to have a vision and then when it was over she came out of it sobbing and it's only gotten worse." Pouge told them.

"Did she say what it was about?" Kyle asked, wincing when Bella sobbed harder.

"No, every time I asked her she just sobbed harder so I stopped the third time." Pouge said getting a nod from the blonde.

"What are we supposed to do?" Maria asked tears streaming down her face. She hated when any of the others were hurt, but it was worse when it was Bella. She was the baby of the group but she acted more mature than any of the others.

"I'll call Gorman and tell him that we're coming and ask him to make Bella the tea your mother and Liz's made her the last time she had a vision," Caleb started,"Then when Bella calms down enough we'll ask her what she saw."

Everyone nodded and Reid to over for Pouge so he could go get dressed. Reid hoped that it was nothing to horrible, but from Bella's reaction that wish wasn't going to come true. Sighing he rubbed Bella's back and rocked her from side to side. It seemed to have an affect as she calmed down. Looking at her he saw that she had fallen asleep and sighed. If he had to go another twenty years before he heard her cry again, it'd be too soon. He hated seeing her upset but crying was the worst.

"She asleep?" Pouge asked coming out of his closet.

"Yeah." Reid said."So, where'd you sleep last night?"

"In the bed with Bella. She said she was having nightmares but told me I didn't have to stay if I didn't want to. Girl's to selfless for her own good." Pouge said shaking his head ignoring the smirk on his brother's face.

"Whatever you say Perry." Reid smirked handing a slumbering Bella.

"If it wasn't the truth you'd be kicking my ass Garwin." Pouge said quietly.

"You're right. But I also know that you both have feelings for each other but you both just got out of a relationship. You more recently than her. So all I'm asking is that if you do decide to date is take it slow." Reid said,"You're both pretty important people to me and I don't want to see either one of you hurt. So just please be careful."

Pouge stood there in a mix of shock and amazement. Reid Garwin had just shown his softer side to someone other than the girls. Following him out to the living room it was decided that he and Bella would be riding in Tyler's Hummer with him and Angela and that Reid and Caleb would drive themselves and the other girls to the Colony House.

Twenty minutes later they came to a stop in front of the historical building and got out. Pouge took Bella into the house and up to an old room making sure Gorman stayed with Bella incase she woke up and no one was there with her. Walking into the basement he saw that the daughters had seated themselves on or, in Liz's case, around the other sons in rank order. Sitting in his chair he tugged Maria into his lap getting a mock glare from her.

"Has Bella woken up yet?" Angela asked from her perch in Reid's lap.

"No I left her with Gorman." Pogue said sighing when he saw their confusion, "In case she wakes up and we aren't there I wanted to make sure she didn't freak out."

"Alright, does anyone know where Kyle and Alex are?" Caleb asked looking at the others.

"They're on their way." Maria told him, "But a little warning, Kyle's pissed."

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Because Blondie told him that Pouge and Bella were in bed together." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"Are you trying to get him killed?" Tyler asked shaking his head.

"What?" Reid asked shrugging, "It's not like its a big suprise that they were. She's close with us all in her own way."

"PARRY!" Came Kyle's voice from upstairs.

"And the fun begins." Angela groaned with the others agreeing.

**Uh oh, looks like Pouge is in some trouble. Tell me what you think.**

**Randi :)**


End file.
